Kinn Music Meme Part 1
by NicoleLoveH
Summary: Ten short stories about Finn and Kurt from Glee. Inspired by songs on my Mp3player shuffle.


**Music Meme.**

**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
>2. Put on your music program on shufflerandom and start playing songs.  
>3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over.<br>4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.  
><strong>**-**

**1. Papa Don't Preach - Glee Cast - Glee: The music, The Complete Season One**

Kurt's tears continued to flow as he sat in his bed, hugging his knee's and crying because his father wouldn't let him be with Finn, for reasons that happened almost a year ago in this very room. His father always told him that Finn was bad news, but Finn was special. He was the one.

**2. Hate On Me - Glee Cast - Glee: The Music, Volume 1**

Finn stood tall and proud as he walked down the hall of McKinley High, not caring about all the people staring at him and whispering among themselves about his new told sexuality story, on how he's gay and how everything he had with Quinn, Rachel, and Santana were just like an act. He muted out the hater's with thoughts of no other, but Kurt Hummel. He was the boy that Finn wanted to be with, ever since they met in the first year at the high school. But as he walked, he suddenly felt coldness on his skin, burning in his eyes and cherry in his mouth as he let out a gasp and took a step back. Dave Karofsky just slushie'd him. But not that he really cared. He just walked to the bathroom, where Kurt soon joined him to help.

**3. Breathe Me - Sia - Six Feet Under Finale**

Finn walked up the hill leading to his husband's funeral in a slow fashion, his eye's already red and swollen from his break down in the car, thankfully being calmed down by Blaine, his hand in his for support and courage as they went up the hill. Since Kurt died from cancer only a month ago, Finn had felt lost and hopeless, like he would break in any minute. They had been married for thirty-five years... He sat down next to Blaine and Mercedes as he stared at the smiling picture of Kurt up on the stand and then at the coffin, knowing that his true love was in there, sleeping forever. Kurt was his life. But Kurt was gone... Did that mean that his life was gone as well?

**4. Dead Ringer - My X - Howl-O-Scream: My X: Revenge Rocks! **

Finn walked in a rage down the dark sidewalk, heading towards Kurt's house. He heard from a little birdie that Kurt was cheating on him with no other, then Blaine Anderson. He raced to the house and up the stair's, seeing Kurt on his bed with a magazine, looking wide-eyed and frightened. He quickly walked up to Kurt and took the magazine, throwing it to the ground carelessly and placing his lips forcefully onto his boyfriend's, wrapping his arms around him tightly and tearing his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. If he was leaving him, he wanted one last taste of all of him.

**5. Bring It (Snakes On A Plane) - Cobra Starship - When The City Sleeps, We Rule The Streets **

Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson sat in their seats in the plane, talking about how amazing their time in New York City was going to be and how they were optimistic on winning Nationals this year. Thinking of what the couple were going to do in their week at the huge city of wonders, of course they would see the big monuments, possibly see a Broadway show or two, Kurt would, of course, drag Finn into Macy's and all those huge shopping mall's... But in all seriousness, they kept in mind that they were great, and that they were gonna beat Vocal Adrenaline deep into the ground.

**6. A House Is Not A Home - Glee Cast - Glee: The Music, Showstoppers**

Kurt's vision blurred as he thought of Finn again, thinking of how much he missed him. Finn got drafted to the war only two months ago, and Kurt could swear that he hasn't missed a person so much in his life. He cried every night. He missed Finn's arms wrapped around him tightly in bed, but especially tonight.  
>Finn laid in his bed at the cabin, tears silently leaking down his face. War was just a silly game that he wished he could stop. But one man isn't going to stop the whole two damned countries. He sat up and grabbed a pen and paper, despite the darkness of the room. He had to write something to his love, he missed him so much, but especially tonight.<p>

**7. Somebody To Love - Glee Cast - Glee: The Music, Volume 5**

Kurt daydreamed in his history class, daydreaming about Finn, of course. Visioning him slow dancing with him at prom. Imagining him going shopping with him at the mall. Hell, picturing Finn holding hands with him and telling him that he loved him... That was the thing. Finn came out of the closet recently, he just needed to open his mouth and tell Finn that he still had feelings about him... If he could, he would give Finn everything he could, but as far as he knew, well- he didn't know if Finn even liked him or not... Money can't buy you love they say though.

**8. She's Not There - Glee Cast - Glee: the Music, Volume 5**

Finn talked to Kurt in the auditorium, about Quinn and how she lied about everything about their relationship, about the baby being his (but it really being Puck's) he couldn't help but to get a bit teary eyed while talking, letting out his emotions, remembering how awful he felt when learned about Quinn being pregnant, thinking it was his and how sorry he was to his mother, and hell, even to his deceased dad. He always wanted to make someone proud in his life, it being his tiny fear, and he felt like he disappointed his mom at that moment. But Kurt just hugged him tight and cooed calming nonsense into his ear.

**9. Trust Me (I'm A Doctor) - The Blizzards - Domino Effect**

Dr. Hudson raced through the hall of the hospital, going into one of the rooms and seeing none other, then his lover, Kurt Hummel, in a hospital bed, covered in big, dark bruises and cuts, one of his eyes and lip swollen and his heart monitor beeping calmly. He raced to his bed and to his side. He didn't understand. Kurt was at Dalton still, how did he get this way from bullying? Dalton was his safe place... Tears invaded his eyes as he held his boyfriend's hand, his hand feeling cold and his skin even paler then usual. That's what disappointed Finn about Kurt at Dalton. He couldn't protect him from dangers from the jocks that hated him...

**10. Come Undone - Vanessa Carlton - Heroes and Thieves**

Finn Hudson loved Kurt Hummel, he was sure of it. The thing was, Kurt didn't know about his hidden feelings. He didn't even know about Finn's real sexuality, he thought that Finn was as straight as a pencil, when really, he was homosexual. He was just scared to tell anyone. Finn felt safe when with Kurt, he felt loved, and he felt happier when around him. He had so many reasons to be in love with Kurt, so much, that Finn couldn't even possibly do the math... But even Finn knew that he wasn't the best at that subject. The thing that was funny to Finn, was that true love, is funny in general, he felt brighter when he was with, or even so thought about Kurt. He knew that if Kurt wasn't in his life, his life would feel incomplete, and empty probably... Finn felt like he could spill out any secret to Kurt... Except the secret of his love...


End file.
